The Drunk and the Cheater
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Erwin is in a steady relationship with Levi. But one night when they arrousing each other, they argued, resulting in Levi storming away, leaving Erwin with a hard on. So he decided to move onto second best choiche: Zoe


Erwin stumbled to Zoe's room and knocked loudly. It took only few seconds for Zoe to open. "Erwin?" she said surprised, "What are you doing here? Weren't you with Levi?" Erwin leaned against doorframe, "He ditched me." Then he attempted to kiss Zoe, but she quickly put hand between their lips. "You are drunk, and stink," she said flatly. "Maaaaybe," Erwin grinned.

Zoe frowned and dragged him to the kitchen, where she made him cup of tea. "This will help you," she said and turned around to get some sugar. While she had her back turned to him, Erwin quickly poured some whiskey into her tea and hid the bottle. This will be fun, when she drinks it.

"Here you go," Zoe smiles and puts sugar into their teas. Then she sat down and sipped from her cup. Erwin grinned and followed suit. They drank their tea and Zoe soon started to feel weird. And started to giggle. "Neeee, Erwin, can we catch some titan and sew George onto him?" she asked. "If you want," Erwin nodded.

"I… I should go," said Zoe and stood up. "I will go with you," Erwin volunteered. They walked to her room. Once they were there, Erwin suddenly pushed Zoe between him and the door. "E-Erwin," Zoe whined. "Hmm?" he sneaked one hand to her chest and squeezed her breast. "Nghn," she shivered. Erwin, pleased with that, pushed his foot between Zoe's legs and pushed them apart, while with his free hand he went under pants and rubbed her clit through the panties.

That made Zoe weak to her knees, but before she could slide down to the floor, Erwin caught her and opened the door to her room. Once they were inside, he closed the door and locked. "Erwiiin," Zoe whined and bit his neck. Erwin smirked. He had her where he wanted. Drunk and horny.

Erwin led Zoe to her bed, and on the way he got rid of their clothes. He pushed Zoe onto the bed. Then he kissed her neck. She moaned quietly. Erwin grinned. Zoe was always so sensitive when drunk, too bad, she didn't remember a thing after she sobered up.

Erwin traveled his hand to her crotch and pushed two fingers into her pussy, only to find, she is already wet and ready. He grinned. She really is eager to fuck, when she is drunk out of her ass. He pulled his fingers out and Zoe let out unsatisfied sound. Erwin snatched her glasses off, "You look better without them anyways."

Erwin grabbed Zoe's legs and pulled them high and apart. Finally his erection, which throbbed ever since Levi ditched him, will get what it wants. He slowly pushed into Zoe and she moaned quietly. Erwin didn't loose any time and moved slowly at first. Even if he just wanted release from her, he still didn't want to ride her so hard, that he would hurt her.

Erwin slowly build up speed, leaving Zoe gasping and moaning like animal in heat. Once he moved his hips around, so he was hitting her from different angles, she trembled. "E-Erwin," she let out moan. He smirked, put one her leg around his hips and went with his hand to rub her clit. She shivered and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down. Erwin could feel her hot breath grazing his ear.

His moves started to be eratical, he was close. So he decided to end it, and pushed his finger onto her clit. That was too much for Zoe and she came with loud groan. Her pussy clenched around Erwin's penis, who moaned at the nice tight feeling, pushed in for a few more times and bit her neck, while he came into her. Zoe shuddered at the feeling and scratched at his back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both gasping for air, still high from their orgasms. Finally Erwin could breathe normally again, pulled away from Zoe's slackened hold and pulled out of her. Zoe's eyes were half lidded, clearly sleepy as always.

Erwin saw, that she was on the brink of falling asleep as she is, naked and uncovered, so he pushed her legs together, and covered her with blanket. Then he stood up, quickly dressed himself and walked to the door. He looked back at Zoe. "Maybe I should tell her in the morning…" he whispered to himself. Then he unlocked the door, letting himself out and closed it again.


End file.
